<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Company by Aryniya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924970">Good Company</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryniya/pseuds/Aryniya'>Aryniya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Charlastor Week 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brief Angle Dust, Brief Husk, Brief Vaggie, Charlastor Week, Charlastor Week 2021, Charlastor Week 2021 Day 2: Protection, Charlie returns the favour, Day 2: Protection, Gen, Minor Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Mutual Support, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Charlie, Royal Obligation, Supportive Alastor, Trapped at a Fancy Party, not directly though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:33:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryniya/pseuds/Aryniya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Protection is often thought of as keeping one safe from physical harm. But sometimes it is the damage done from something as innocuous as words – mere vibrations in the air – that can do the most harm.<br/>At one of her parent’s parties, Charlie is granted unexpected support.</p><p>Written for Charlastor Week 2021 – Day 2: Protection</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor &amp; Charlie Magne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Charlastor Week 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Company</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time participating in a fan week and I hope you enjoy my second entry.  I love the dynamic between Charlie and Alastor, both as presented in the pilot as well as the <i>potential</i> dynamic.  While I do like Charlastor (and other ships, really as long as the story is good and the relationship is presented well I am fairly open), I mostly Friend-ship them, and write as such in my own works.  However, please feel free to interpret the story how you want.  </p><p>I do not own ‘<i>Video Killed the Radio Star</i>.’  ...Or Hazbin Hotel.</p><p>With that, Please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie stared at the invitation with trepidation, fear and resignation. The paper was of the highest quality, shining white, thick and heavy, with elegant, flowing script in pitch black ink, which shimmered with flecks of pure gold.</p><p>Her parents were throwing a ball.</p><p>Charlie hated these events. As princess of Hell and heir to the throne, her attendance was mandatory – her <em>not</em> being in attendance would send all sorts of signals to the power-hungry elite of Hell, none of them good for her family, or the stability of Hell for that matter and thus her friends’ safety.</p><p>The <em>best</em> interpretation they could read from it was that she had been disowned.</p><p>The problem, was that Charlie would be all alone for hours on end. These events were exclusive, only Hell’s elite were in attendance: the Princes of Hell, the Gotiea family, Overlords…</p><p>And… Charlie just didn’t fit in. She wasn’t into the politicking, the jostling for power, didn’t care about that sort of thing. And everyone there knew her as the weak, disappointing failure of a princess with crazy ideas to <em>help</em> her people instead of using them for her benefit.</p><p>It was pretty much a night of being hassled and humiliated. She was <em>physically</em> safe – there were very, very rarely any fights despite all the powerful demons, many of them with feuds or mortal enemies in attendance, because to start a fight a one of the King’s events was disruptive of the event and disrespectful to the host, and was dealt with most severely – but the cutting remarks and insults could – and would – fly freely, cutting deeper than claws or teeth would. And with her Hotel, they would all have more fodder than usual.</p><p>She couldn’t bring Vaggie, her girlfriend. She was a mortal soul with no discernible power. She was deft at fighting, but she was only a commoner, not one of Hell’s elite that this event was catered to.</p><p>Now, that wasn’t a completely insurmountable detail, a plus-one did not necessarily have to be of the same social strata as the event – though few fraternized with those of lower station, or at least enough to warrant such an exclusive spot – but her Father had expressly prohibited Vaggie. He didn’t have a problem with them canoodling. It wasn’t even an issue of bringing someone of such standing to the event. But Vaggie was protective, and aggressive, and would end up causing a scene. Charlie could admit that was true.</p><p>Prince Stolas and Octavia weren’t bad and were usually a mitigating presence, but the owl demon had been having some issues in his arranged marriage, and it was unlikely that they would be coming in the wake of that.</p><p>She had toyed with bringing Angel Dust – maybe show her Dad how far the Sinner had come – but decided that he would cause as many problems as Vaggie – if not for the same reasons. Besides, his boss Valentino would most likely be there, and Charlie didn’t want to put him in that situation.</p><p>Charlie sighed deeply. She’d just have to get through it.</p><p>People at the Hotel had noticed her mood since receiving the invitation – though only Vaggie knew what caused it – and they'd reached out to her about it. When she'd explained every one had given her their own brand of encouragement. Vaggie apologized, Angel Dust commiserated with her about the “prissy, boring, stuck-up” events he had attended as arm candy for clients or Valentino, Husk said he’d have a drink waiting for her at the end of the night – “the good stuff Alastor’s got hidden away in back” – and Niffty offered extra help with whatever she needed.</p><p>She appreciated all of their support. It was just one night. She’d survive it. She’d done it before...</p><p>———§\/§———</p><p>Things were going pretty much like Charlie had expected they would. There she was, standing off to the side of one of her parent’s massive ballrooms, dressed up like a doll. She looked nice, even if it wasn’t her preferred style – she should for how expensive it was.</p><p>She’d been correct that neither Stolas or Octavia were there, so she really was without anyone to talk to. No one had approached her yet to condescend to her, but it was only a matter of time. She could stay out of the way, but she couldn’t hide, and everyone would stop having people to schmooze or verbally compare dick sizes with soon enough that they could indulge in a little Bash-The-Disappointment.</p><p>“My, you look wonderful this evening!”</p><p>Charlie whipped around to face the voice behind her, full of familiar radio static.</p><p>“Alastor!?”</p><p>“The one and only, my dear!”</p><p>“What are you doing here?” she asked. Alastor <em>was</em> an Overlord and therefore <em>was</em> a part of the circles this event hosted, would have been allowed entrance, but he wasn’t really interested in power…not the way others here were. He didn’t really have much in the way of territory, only places that he liked that sort of defaulted to being under his protection because no one wanted to fuck with him, and he didn’t dabble in politicking for influence. He was only really an Overlord because he had the power and had eviscerated some pretty powerful Overlords when he first manifested, for reasons that had nothing to do with taking their place. He held the title of Overlord, but didn’t really care about it, or do anything with it. He very rarely showed up to such events.</p><p>“Why, accompanying you, darling!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You’ve been upset about this event since the invitation arrived. You couldn’t bring your temperamental beau, and I had an invitation that would otherwise gather dust! What kind of business partner would I be if I left you high and dry? Frankly, my dear, I’m a little insulted you didn’t ask me to accompany you.”</p><p>“But… you never come to these things.”</p><p>Alastor shrugged, “I dislike them for similar reasons you do.”</p><p>“Oh, I doubt that,” Charlie muttered quietly to herself.</p><p>“Simply no good company amount these stuffy brown-nosers! But if we keep each other company, then we shan’t be short this evening.”</p><p>Charlie just looked at him in shock for a moment, before a grateful smile broke over her face.</p><p>“Now there’s that smile you’d been missing!”</p><p>“How careless of me to arrive only partly dressed,” Charlie quipped with a chuckle.</p><p>Alastor’s expression became so grave it was obviously a mockery – to anyone who knew him at least – as he replied, “And at such an event too. How scandalous.”</p><p>The princess laughed, and the Radio Demon’s smile shifted into a pleased one.</p><p>The two chatted for a bit, Charlie noticing a few demons that had made to approach, but had slunk off when they noticed the Radio Demon. Even among Hell’s most powerful, demons avoided Alastor. It was a bit of a reminder of her business partner’s reputation, something she had all but forgotten about as she worked alongside him, getting to know the enigmatic Overlord.</p><p>Still, Charlie was grateful for it right now. She got to not be harassed while enjoying the really delightful company she knew Alastor was, when he wasn’t mad, or hungry, or bored. Well. That he was with… those who knew him, those he liked, at least a little bit.</p><p>A while later, Alastor excused himself momentarily, gentlemanly offering to retrieve refreshments for the both of them.</p><p>Of course, once the Radio Demon had been gone for a few minutes, she was approached by one of her regular hecklers.</p><p>“Well, well, alone again, as usual. Good to know that they can still keep the scum out for these events at least, even if the princess tries to sneak them in so she has someone willing to be seen with her.”</p><p>Charlie puffed up in outrage. “They are not scum!”</p><p>“Of course they are, it’s why they’re here, and they don’t even have power to make up for it. How’s your little…project going by the way?</p><p>“Why things are going marvelously!” Alastor’s voice piped up, causing the demon to startle. The Radio Demon ignored them for a moment, walking passed them, handing Charlie her drink with a “here you go, my dear,” before turning his attention back to the other. “Not many residents yet, but there has been a remarkable improvement with those we do have.”</p><p>The heckler seemed scared by the Radio Demon’s presence, but was caught by what his words implied.</p><p>“You’re…?”</p><p>“Yes, business partners, Charlie and I. Are you interested in joining?”</p><p>Realizing any insult to the Hotel would now be an insult to the <em>Radio Demon</em>, they fled, becoming lost in the crowd.</p><p>Charlie grinned a bit in gratitude. That wasn’t the worst she had faced, but it was nice to have Alastor sticking up for her a bit regardless.</p><p>They had a bit more conversation before another high ranking demoness approached.</p><p>“Ah, having fun with the princess, are we,” she asked, though her tone made it clear exactly what kind of <em>fun</em> she was referring to. Like a cat with a mouse. “Have you gotten to that ridiculous Hotel of hers?” Switching to address Charlie directly, she added, “Your father must be so disappointed in you.”</p><p>“Well, it was fine when I left, and I believe that was after my partner miss Charlie here, so if anything <em>she</em> should be asking <em>me</em>.”</p><p>“When you left…? <em>Partner</em>…? Wha– don’t tell me you actually <em>believe</em> in the failure’s latest delusion.”</p><p>Charlie knew what Alastor thought of her goal, and waited for him to go on about how he was there for laughs, could almost hear him laughing, ‘<em>Oh no! I’m just there for a front row seat to watch her crash and burn! Ha ha ha</em>!’</p><p>“What I think doesn’t really matter, as <em>I’m</em> certainly not the one who decides who gets into heaven and whether they would be willing to revise a decision,” Alastor said instead, neatly sidestepping what was <em>actually</em> asked. “By the way,” he added, planting his cane and leaning his whole body weight on it, resting his chin on hands crossed over the top of the microphone as he leered towards the member of demon nobility, “what is it that you do?”</p><p>Looking affronted, she replied haughtily, “I am the daughter of one of Hell’s most prestigious families.”</p><p>“But what do you <em>do</em>?” he repeated, unimpressed by her flex.</p><p>The demoness seemed confused and affronted. “I just told you–”</p><p>Alastor merely nodded knowingly, “I see! You sit around lounging in your parents power and wealth. Meanwhile, your princess, who has a most enviable position, with parents of the <em>highest</em> power and wealth, has given great effort, drive, <em>passion</em>, to numerous projects. Indeed, both of her parents, the strongest and wealthiest demons in all of Hell have their own hobbies! Perhaps not all – maybe not any! – have worked out, but she has <em>done</em> something. And after all, the only one who has truly failed is one who has never tried anything.” By the end, Alastor’s smile was razor sharp, eyes hooded lazily, like a cat eyeing and injured bird, confident its kill and glorying in satisfaction.</p><p>The demoness huffed in affront, and turned. Though she said not a word, the two could almost hear her thinking ‘<em>my parents will hear about this!</em>’ And both knowing that there was little that would actually come of it.</p><p>Charlie breathed a little sigh of relief when she was gone, and actually felt a little embarrassed. Despite the fact he didn’t support Charlie’s cause really, he’d given her some of the best compliments anyone ever had – maybe more so because they came from someone who thought her dream unachievable. Hell, he’d even implied that it wasn’t necessarily <em>her</em> end that was the problem!</p><p>———§\/§———</p><p>The next demon to approach them was not – surprisingly – there to humiliate <em>her</em>.</p><p>“Well, well, well…” a voice drifted over, and they both turned. “It seems you actually came to this event. Were you finally invited?”</p><p>“Vox,” Alastor growled, the static picking up around him. “I’m always invited, it just so happened I had no prior engagement this time. Our King knows that I am a busy demon, and that I therefore cannot attend every function. Unlike <em>some</em>.”</p><p>“Ha! As obsolete as you are you have to work ten times as hard to have anyone even <em>notice</em> you,” the television-faced demon quipped back.</p><p>Alastor’s smile tensed minutely, his claws tightening on his staff, the radio static around him becoming more discordant.</p><p>“Quality work does require <em>some</em> effort, yes.”</p><p>“<em>I</em> reach millions of Sinners, and still have time to enjoy myself.”</p><p>“My work is always a joy, and while you may reach the brain dead fools who couldn’t have a thought if you gave it to them and are more than content to rot what little intelligence they have further in front of the idiot box, <em>I</em> have an audience with some <em>class</em>!”</p><p>“Keep telling yourself that, old-timer. After all, video killed the radio star–”</p><p>“Actually,” Charlie interrupted, earning the attention of both demons, Vox glaring at her, and Alastor looking surprised, like he had forgotten she was there. “If you listen to the lyrics instead of just falling for the jingle-like music, that song is more about regret for the changing nature of entertainment. ‘<em>In my mind and in my heart, we can’t rewind, we’ve gone too far, pictures came and broke your heart.</em>’ It’s not a celebration of television – it’s a lament.” Charlie shrugged. “Of course, it’s understandable that someone so entrenched in television would get sucked into the upbeat melody and miss what is being said, even before lyrics started to speed up and become hard to hear.”</p><p>The implied insult that he was stupid, so it was ‘understandable’ he didn’t understand anything passed the upbeat tone and repeated chorus hung thickly in the air.</p><p>The Overlord seethed in rage, practically vibrating with it.</p><p>“Why you–”</p><p>“But I haven’t actually watched television for some time now. Nothing good on these days. Now that I think about it, I don’t think we have a single one in the entire palace. Plenty of music though, always did like jazz. I cycle through music styles, you know? Be on one genre for a decade or so, then hear one really good song and get into that genre for a while…”</p><p>By this point, Vox looked like he was going to physically attack the princess, but he seemed to catch himself just before he did – maybe it was something in the challenging look in her eye, almost <em>daring</em> him to do something so foolish as attack the King’s daughter at a party he hosted. Instead he huffed away, but not before leaving with a parting shot of “see you around, unless your obsolete ass breaks down before then.”</p><p>Alastor and Charlie spent a few minutes collecting themselves after the television demon’s departure. Alastor was the first to pull enough of himself together to remark. “Well, my dear, that was something. I didn’t know you had it in you! You really showed that overrated, glorified, cultish bastard!”</p><p>“Yeah,” Charlie chuckled weakly, thrown back into shock a bit by Alastor’s near profanity.</p><p>“It makes me wonder why you didn’t do the same with those other demons who accosted you.”</p><p>The princess shrugged. “I’ve known them… pretty much forever. We’re from the same social circles, so we grew up together…. They know all my buttons and just which ones to push. They dig at personal things, know what will get to me. I know what they’re going to say before they even approach, but… just because I can anticipate it doesn’t keep it from landing. And I don’t stand by while someone mocks my friends It’s easier to stand up for my friends than myself.”</p><p>“That does make sense! And I’m your friend?” The last part he added with a little note of teasing.</p><p>“And what about you?” Charlie asked, turning it around on him. “What happened?”</p><p>The Radio Demon waved nonchalantly. “It’s one of the reasons I don’t attend very often. I know he’ll be here and, and I have to spend most of my concentration on <em>not</em> attacking him I can’t come up with suitable verbal debate. He does it on purpose, he <em>wants</em> me to attack him at one of these things, and I refuse to give him the satisfaction.”</p><p>There was a moment of tension before Charlie broke it with a, “Hey, we haven’t even gotten a chance to dance yet. I normally don’t get a chance to, because I can’t find a half decent partner in the lot, but I know you’re a great dance partner. Would you...?”</p><p>“It would be my pleasure! I often have a similar issue, and know just how you feel!”</p><p>For the next few hours the two demons were on the dance floor. When they started, it was to slow waltzes, but by the end more lively music was playing, and the two performers had effectively commandeered the dance floor, doing the Charleston, the Lindy-hop, swing, among others. Eventually even they were out of breath and took a break, and when they did, the music seemed to suddenly return to the slow, formal dancing of before.</p><p>After the two had had a chance to catch their breaths a little, the Devil himself slowly walked up to them.</p><p>“Ah, Alastor. So nice of you to come this year. Tell me, what was that you two were doing on my dance floor?” There was a thin note of threat, as though a warning to tread carefully as he was dangerously close to upstaging the host at his own party.</p><p>“Why, just enjoying your wonderful – as ever – hospitality, and showing off your bloodline’s mastery of dance!”</p><p>He then turned his gaze to his daughter. “Yes, you did demonstrate my teachings well,” then looked back to the Radio Demon. “And you performed suitably as well.”</p><p>Alastor gave a laugh. “Only because I had such a proficient partner!”</p><p>Appeased for the show, the king of all Hell gave a nod and went back to mingling among the highest echelons of Hell.</p><p>Charlie let out a breath once he was gone then a half choked chuckle when she realized Al had gotten her Father to give her a compliment!</p><p>———§/\§———</p><p>Charlie, as part of the hosting family, had to stay until the very end of the party. Until everyone but her family had left.</p><p>As people began to trickle out, Charlie kept expecting Alastor to leave. He didn’t like these parties much, and he’d already made the party bearable – more than bearable, actually rather enjoyable! – and she could handle the rest of it while they waited for the last stragglers to finish off the free liquor and food, or find there was no one left to suck up to or try to twist benefit from. But she also was grateful for every little bit of time he stuck around, and was sort of nervous to bring up suggesting he leave.</p><p>“Why, I’d be waiting for you to return once I reached the Hotel,” he’d replied once she did work up the courage to mention it. “It’s more sensible if I just stay with you and we make the trip together.”</p><p>When the last of the guests did leave and Alastor started escorting her out to begin the journey back, they were once again stopped by her Father.</p><p>“Being a gentleman, escorting a lady to the exit Alastor?”</p><p>“Well, since we are going to the same place, I figured it was expedient we travel back together!”</p><p>“The same place?” he repeated, eyes narrowed, a touch of threat entering his voice.</p><p>“Yes, indeedy! I am sponsoring the Hazbin Hotel, and as a responsible part business owner, I am staying there!”</p><p>“The Hotel, hm? Planning on Dealing with my daughter?”</p><p>“Oh, just for the entertainment, there has been no shortage of that! And Charlie is much to smart to fall for that!”</p><p>He’d tried though, but Alastor had just given her another compliment.</p><p>Trying to defuse the situation a little, get herself – and Alastor – from under her father’s scrutiny, Charlie tugged her arm where Alastor had gallantly wrapped it around his own. “Come on, Al. Vaggie’s waiting up for me, and we need to check that Angel Dust hasn’t burned the Hotel down.”</p><p>Alastor gave a chuckle. “It’s certainly flammable enough with all the giggle water my pal Husker has at his bar! Well then.” The Radio Demon gave a bow to the King of Hell and said, “My apologies, your majesty, but we must be off.” And with that the two demons walked off towards the Hotel</p><p>Two demons so vastly different, protected and protecting one another from loneliness, boredom and despair with their company and companionship.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some of these ideas or scenes may show up later in a long multi-chapter Hazbin fic I am currently writing, though it will likely be a long time before I post it.  I don’t post things until I have them completed - my muse and time is fickle and I don’t want to leave people hanging waiting for who-knows-how-long if I get stuck.  Plus, it makes editing in foreshadowing a lot easier when you know <i>exactly</i> how it’s going to play out and everything leading up to it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>